Recueil d'OS sur Alice & Jasper
by Traveler-Pauline
Summary: Voila, plein de petites scenes de vie sur ce couple. Je les aimes beaucoup, surtout Alice !
1. Jasper fait le point sur sa relation

_**Jasper fait le point sur sa relation avec Alice**_

Jasper soupira en souriant en voyant ce petit bout de femme qui l'avait littéralement transformé.

Alice était devant sa garde-robe, en essayant de visualiser comment elle serait habillé pour renouveler ses vœux avec Jasper.

Ca avait été tellement dur de lui cacher son intention. Bon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être parfois chiante avec ses visions. Ca avait été difficile, mais il avait réussi, en n'y pensant pratiquement jamais, ou seulement quand elle était concentré à essayer de voir le futur de quelqu'un d'autre. Bon, il n'était pas tout à fait sur qu'elle n'ai rien vu, mais elle était une excellente comédienne et elle savait à quel point Jasper tenait à lui faire la surprise.

Jasper repensa à la première fois où il l'avait vu. Il avait finit par quitter sa créatrice, conscient des méfaits qu'il accomplissait. Il était devenu solitaire, chassant seulement les humains qui croisaient sa route quand il était assoiffé. Il ne chassait plus par plaisir.

Un jour qu'il rentrait de sa chasse, de retour dans sa grotte, il aperçut celle qu'il avait pris pour une enfant d'abord de dos. Elle s'était retournée, et avait pépié :

_« Oh Jasper, je suis vraiment contente de te rencontrer. Je n'avais pas vu que tu arriveras sitôt, je voulais trouver quelque chose à faire dans ta grotte en t'attendant. Jolie grotte d'ailleurs. Ca manque un peu de touche féminine, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va arranger ça. Oh si tu savais à quel point je suis contente de te voir ! Depuis le temps que je le sais, j'ai du ronger mon frein à attendre. On va être super bien tout les deux hein ? »_

Ca aurait pu continuer encore longtemps comme ça, mais Jasper l'avait interrompu. Il était très perturbé ; Bon sang, mais qui c'était cette nana la ?

Peu à peu, Alice s'était fait une place dans la vie de Jasper. Elle y était allée doucement, sentant qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Jasper s'était confié peu à peu à elle, lui racontant sa vie d'avant, pourquoi il avait fait ce choix. Alice le laissait seul dès qu'elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Elle n'était pas envahissante, et savait que si sa vision devait se réaliser, elle devait laisser le temps à Jasper. Les jours, les semaines, les mois passant, Alice s'était fait une place dans le cœur de Jasper. Il avait fini par ne plus imaginer sa vie sans elle, et se demandait encore comment il avait pu finalement passer à coté de la compagnie d'autres vampires. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Peu à peu, Jasper commençait à imaginer une autre forme de relation avec Alice. Il éprouvait de plus en plus le besoin de se blottir dans ses bras, de la rendre heureuse. Il appréciait ses bavardages incessants, sa façon de toujours voir les choses positivement. Les contraires s'attirent dit-on. Elle lui faisait découvrir une autre partie de lui, il commençait à entrevoir un avenir plus serein, plus heureux. Il se prenait même parfois à rire, à sourire comme un idiot, chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé avant.

Et puis un jour, pris d'une impulsion, il prit peur. Il se dit que s'il ne faisait rien, Alice se lasserait de lui, et partirai à la conquête d'un autre cœur à soigner. Alors qu'elle était encore une fois en train de raconter une histoire sans queue ni tête, il suivit pour une fois son cœur et pas sa tête. _« Smart listen their head, stupid listen their heart. Be stupid »_, telle était la citation qui lui était venu en tête à ce moment. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa, coupa court à son histoire, et se prit à espérer qu'elle lui rende son baiser. Ce qu'Alice fit avec soulagement.

La vie de Jasper continua à s'améliorer. Ce petit bout de femme était son rayon de soleil.

Jasper sorti de ses pensées, et la regarda se pavaner avec ce qu'elle avait finalement choisi. Il savait que à l'avenir, ce petit bout de femme serait toujours la, pour le rassurer, pour le faire vivre. De nombreuses fois, il s'était demandé ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Mais finalement, peu lui importait. Son seul bonheur était de la prendre dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur, et de se dire que l'éternité ne serait jamais assez longue pour qu'il puisse se passer d'elle.

_Heureux. Jasper était heureux._

***

_**Voila, c'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent, j'attends vos reviews que je lirai avec plaisir ! Je sais qu'elle est gentillette, mais c'est ma première, je vais tenter de m'améliorer !**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue **___


	2. Le regret d'Alice

_**Petite OS courte et sympathique sur Alice, face à un problème dans un magasin… Je vous laisse découvrir !!!**_

_**Le regret d'Alice**_

_*******_

Alice était dans un magasin, regardant avec envie les nombreux produits qu'il y avait… Elle achetait du maquillage, mais repassait inlassablement devant le rayon qui l'a perturbait.

**« Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas en acheter… Mais quand même. Argg c'est vraiment dommage, c'est la seule chose qui résiste à mes assauts shopping. »**

Alice se détourna du rayon, choisissant un nouvel eye-liner avec soin. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le rayon des rouges à lèvres, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs au seul rayon qui l'intéressait vraiment.

_« Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ? »_ demanda une jeune vendeuse

_« Non, merci, je regarde juste. »_

_« Je peux vous présenter notre nouvelle collection pour homme. Nous avons la même pour femme, elle permet d'être assorti à son homme »_, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil vers sa bague de fiançailles.

_« Oh mon dieu, vous en faites aussi pour homme ??? »_

_« Bien sur »_, répondit la vendeuse, assez surprise.

« **C'est bien ma veine **», pensa Alice. **« Vraiment, c'est de la torture cet endroit. Je ne peux décemment pas en acheter. Il faut que je me retienne.** »

_« Non, je vous remercie. Je dois y aller d'ailleurs. »_

Alice reposa ce qu'elle comptait acheter, pressée de sortir de cet endroit de malheur.

Un sourire à la vendeuse, et elle quitta d'un pas déterminé la parfumerie.

« **Vraiment, ne pas pouvoir mettre de parfum, parce que ça nous brule, et que notre odorat est vraiment réduit, je trouve ça limite. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait, celui qui a décidé ça. Vraiment, être vampire c'est nul.** »

Alice rentra chez elle, boudeuse. Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire en lisant ses pensées, rassurant d'un coup d'œil Jasper, lui expliquant à voix basse le problème.

Jasper soupira, et partit à la suite d'Alice, afin de la consoler de son drame du jour.

***

_**Voila, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!! Elle est courte, mais je me suis assez amusée en l'écrivant, j'espère que cela se ressent dans le récit !**_

_**Besós les amis **___


	3. Ce sublime sac Chloé

_**Voila un petit OS sur Alice, et comment elle obtient ce qu'elle veut… Enjoy ;)**_

_**Ce sublime sac Chloé**_

_*******_

C'était un samedi comme les autres. Alice venait de dévaliser les boutiques de Seattle, et sa carte bleue criait au secours. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus d'argent dessus, elle allait devoir se restreindre pendant au moins une semaine. La bourse était compliquée en ce moment, elle changeait tout le temps. Difficile d'avoir une véritable info. Elle allait devoir se remettre sérieusement à travailler sur la question, car c'était vraiment embêtant de ne plus avoir d'argent sur sa carte.

Elle retournait donc gentiment vers sa sublime Porsche jaune, cadeau d'Edward, quand son regard fut attiré par une vitrine. Au milieu de la vitrine trônait le plus beau sac qu'elle n'avait jamais vu… A un prix tout aussi exorbitant… Sa carte ne l'acceptera jamais en découvert… Pourtant, Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir. Elle aurait ce sac, coute que coute.

Elle prit donc le volant de sa voiture, tout en songeant au plan machiavélique qui se mettait en place dans sa tête.

Arrivée à Forks, elle sortit ses « nombreux » sacs de la voiture, les monta dans sa chambre, et redescendit dans le salon afin de commencer son plan « Alice aura son sac Chloé ».

Elle s'assit donc innocemment au coté d'Edward, en pensant au sac qu'elle avait vu en vitrine. Elle pensa également à la rue ou il était.

« _**J'aimerai vraiment que Jasper m'offre ce sac. C'est un si beau cadeau qu'il me ferait. Ce sac était tout simplement magnifique… **_»

Les pensées d'Alice prenaient place dans le cerveau d'Edward sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Et sa sœur n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, à tel point qu'Edward n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il pensait.

Ce manège dura plusieurs jours. Chaque fois qu'Edward était dans les parages, Alice pensait au sac.

Au bout de deux jours, Edward n'y tient plus. Il allait parler à Jasper, il fallait que cela cesse, sa sœur lui prenait vraiment la tête, au sens littéral et figuré, avec son sac.

_« Jazz ? »_

_« Yep Edward ? »_

_« Écoute… J'aimerai vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi… »_

_« Et quoi ? Ca à l'air grave vu la tête que tu fais. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. »_

_« Ecoutes, je n'en peux plus. Depuis qu'Alice est partie faire les boutiques à Seattle, elle a vu un sac qu'elle n'a pas put s'offrir, et y pense tout le temps, jour et nuit, sur combien ce sac était magnifique, combien elle serait heureuse que tu lui offres… Je t'assure, c'est épuisant. J'en peux plus, je vois ce sac tout le temps. Si je dormais, je te dirai que j'en rêve même la nuit !!! Alors s'il te plait, va lui acheter qu'on en finisse. Si jamais tu as un problème d'argent, je te l'avance s'il le faut, mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas loin de criser… »_

_« Et bin… Ca à l'air de t'avoir vachement perturbé cette histoire de sac. Tu saurais me le décrire, et me dire ou je pourrai le trouver ??? »_

_« Jazz… Tu me sauves la vie… Elle n'arrête pas de penser à l'endroit ou elle l'a vue, de l'assortir à ses vêtements… Je t'assure, ta femme est épuisante !!! »_

Sur ces bonnes paroles, après s'être renseigné sur l'endroit où il pourrait trouver ce sac et à quoi il ressemblait, Jasper partit à Seattle. Ce n'est que quand la vendeuse lui annonça le prix du sac qu'il soupira… Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa petite Alice, mais quand même… Un sac à 4200 $ !!! Vraiment, elle n'avait aucun sens des réalités quand il s'agissait d'argent.

Jasper rentra chez lui, avec le sac emballé. Il attendit le retour d'Alice, qui ne tarda pas à venir dans la chambre.

_« J'ai une surprise pour toi mon amour… Même si j'imagine que tu as déjà vu ce que j'allais faire !!! »_

_« Oooo mon ange !!! T'es vraiment adorable, il ne fallait pas !!! Mais comment tu as su ? Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Regarde comment il va superbement bien avec ma robe ! Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs !!! Comment tu as su ??? »_

_« Le talent mon ange, le talent… »_

Alice sourit intérieurement.

_Oui, elle arrivait toujours à ses fins…_

***

_**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?**_

_**Je sais que ça fait deux fois que je retranscris Alice comme une accro au shopping, mais ce coté de sa personnalité me fait délirer. Si j'avais les moyens qu'elle a, sur je serai comme elle ou pire ^^**_

_**A bientôt les amis ;)**_


	4. Song Fic Je t'aime Tant Indochine

_Désolé du temps pour en poster une autre, mais j'ai eu du boulot par-dessus la tête ces dernières semaines, et pas trop d'idée…_

_**Song Fic' « Je t'aime tant » Indochine.**_

_**Jasper part retrouver Maria, pour combattre les derniers démons qui le ronge… Il dit au revoir à Alice.**_

_Je regarde tes yeux et ça me fait pleurer,_

Ne t'en fait pas ma beauté, tout se passera bien. Si seulement tu pouvais voir que je fais ça pour toi, pour nous…

_Ne fait pas cette tête, je ne vais te blesser,_

Je te promets de revenir. Je t'en supplie, souris moi. Tout se passera bien, rien n'est plus important que toi.

_Je t'aime tant, Je t'aime tant,_

Oh Alice, tu as fait de moi un nouvel homme. Je t'aime tant, je ne vais pas tout gâcher, je te le promets.

_Aujourd'hui je pars, je reviendrais demain,_

Je reviendrais le plus vite possible. Plus fort, plus solide. Et nous deux, ce sera encore mieux qu'avant.

_C'est pas toi et moi, toi et moi ça ne fait qu'un,_

Nous sommes ensemble pour l'éternité mon amour. Et même l'éternité ne sera pas assez longue.

_Je t'aime tant, Je t'aime tant,_

Alice mon amour… Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. S'il te plait, sois forte pour nous. Je t'aime tellement.

_Dès que, je ne suis plus la,_

_Tu dis lui, il ne m'aime pas,_

_Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi,_

_Ma vie, serait vide sans toi,_

Je te le promets Alice je vais revenir. Je fais tout ça pour toi, pour nous. Tu es celle qui fait celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Si tu n'étais pas la, je n'existerai pas. Je ne serai que l'ombre de moi-même. Je t'en supplie, crois moi.

_Mes erreurs appartiennent au passé,_

C'est un bout de mon passé, que je dois rayer. Je veux t'offrir la plus belle des vies, et c'est pour ça que je dois y retourner. Je dois faire un saut dans le passé pour tout régler.

_Elles sont rayées, annulées oubliées,_

Tout cela ne sera plus qu'un cauchemar dans quelques jours. Mon passé n'existera plus, il n'y aura que nous. Je t'en supplie, aime moi.

_Je t'aime tant, Je t'aime tant,_

Alice mon amour… Crois moi, soutient moi… Aime-moi plus que jamais. Aime-moi un tiers de ce que je ressens pour toi, et je serai l'homme le plus comblé du monde…

_Les choses trop belles doivent être préservées,_

Si je ne le fait pas, cela va me hanter, nous hanter pour longtemps. Je préfère protéger notre amour que de devoir le réparer. Sans toi, je ne suis rien…

_Si c'est cassé nous allons réparer,_

Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est possible pour réparer le mal que je t'ai fait. Je ferais tout pour que tu m'aimes plus que tout.

_Je t'aime tant, Je t'aime tant,_

Mon amour… Je t'en supplie…

_Dès que, je ne suis plus la,_

_Tu dis lui, il ne m'aime pas,_

_Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi,_

_Ma vie, serait vide sans toi,_

Regarde-moi mon amour… C'est ton œuvre. C'est toi qui as fait l'homme que je suis actuellement. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse gâcher ce que l'on a. C'est bien trop précieux pour moi.

_Si un jour, tu doutais de moi,_

Et sache que je prie pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais

_J'ai un gage d'amour, la preuve par 3,_

Je ferais tout pour que tu croies en moi. Pour que tu n'ai qu'une petite idée de la façon dont je t'aime, de l'intensité dont je suis fou de toi…

_Je t'aime tant, Je t'aime tant,_

Mon amour… Mon petit bout de femme… Ma Jolie, Ma belle, Ma beauté, Ma mienne. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne nous séparer je te le promets.

_Avec mon sang, j'ai marqué sur mon bras,_

Regarde mes yeux… Pour toi, j'ai vaincu l'ancien moi, j'ai souffert, mais tu m'as offert une renaissance. Regarde mes yeux… Cette couleur ambre représente tout ce que je suis maintenant. Je l'ai fait pour toi, j'ai renoncé à ma vraie nature pour toi. Et même si parfois c'est dur, je sais que tu es la, et tout va mieux…

_A la vie à la mort, ça ne s'efface pas,_

Nous serons ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la fin du monde, rien ni personne ne pourra se mettre entre nous. Rien ne compte plus que toi…

_Je t'aime tant, Je t'aime tant,_

Mon amour… Aie confiance en moi… Je t'en conjure… Et je t'aime plus que tout.

_Dès que, je ne suis plus la,_

_Tu dis lui, il ne m'aime pas,_

_Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi,_

_Ma vie, serait vide sans toi,_

C'est peut-être Maria qui m'a crée, mais c'est toi qui as fait le Jasper qui se tient devant tes yeux…

_Dès que, je ne suis plus la,_

_Tu dis lui, il ne m'aime pas,_

_Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi,_

_Ma vie, serait vide sans toi,_

Je dois y aller ma beauté, mon amour… Je reviendrai, plus fort que jamais, et notre amour en sera renforcé. Je t'en supplie crois moi…

_Je t'aime tant, Je t'aime tant…_

Donne-moi ce dernier baiser avant mon retour… Sache-le, rien n'est plus important que toi… Mon amour…

***

_Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je ne suis pas sure que ça rende exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, mais je l'aime bien. Cela rend assez bien selon moi._

_Besós amigos !_


End file.
